With the development of the Internet, network applications are also booming on the Internet, users could achieve data exchange through a variety of network applications running on different networks. Specifically, among a plurality of users running the same network application, each user can use the network interface provided by the network application to trigger the various operation instructions. The network application server will handle the received operation instructions and generate the appropriate data. Then based on the generated operation data, the network application server return the user-triggered operations as feedback on different user interfaces of the application. For example, if the network application is a game application, two users play the game application and exchange information with each other using the Internet. When one user triggers the movement of a character in the game application through any application interface, the game character will move accordingly. The game application server will then forward the character movement command to the other network application used by another user, thereby enabling the corresponding character movement on the user interface. However, since different network applications have different network environments, if a network application's network environment is poor or if there is great volatility of the network environment, they may prevent the appropriate data synchronization of different network applications.